The present invention relates generally to platform rocking chairs and, more particularly, to an improved rocker block for facilitating rocking movement of an upholstered chair frame on a stationary base assembly.
As is well known, platform rocking chairs are generally categorized by an upholstered chair frame which is supported for rocking movement from a stationary base assembly. Typically, a rocker block is secured to each lateral side of the chair frame and has an arcuate surface which is seated for rolling movement on a planar surface of the base assembly. Thus, any rocking movement of the chair frame is caused in response to rolling movement of the rocker blocks on the base assembly. It is also common to interconnect a rocker spring mechanism between each rocker block and the base assembly for controlling the amplitude and balance of the chair's rocking movement as well as for normally retaining the chair in an upright position.
Traditionally, conventional rocker blocks have been fabricated from solid blocks of wood. Most commonly, the rocker blocks are made from hardwoods such as oak, elm, maple or alder. The wooden rocker blocks are typically fixed to the chair's lower frame structure utilizing a combination of dowel pins and adhesives and/or fasteners to ensure proper alignment and rigidity. As such, a secondary clamping or "pressing" operation is employed during assembly of the chair frame to accommodate complete curing of the adhesive. However, prior to such assembly, the wooden rocker blocks are pre-drilled to provide a series of mounting apertures for subsequent interconnection of the rocker spring mechanism thereto. As will be appreciated, the location of each rocker block to its corresponding lateral side of the chair frame and its location with respect to the other rocker block must be precise for permitting the rocker spring mechanisms to provide a proper alignment and balancing of the chair at rest and during rocking movement.
While conventional wooden rocker blocks have performed satisfactorily for their intended purpose, the ever increasing cost and lack of availability of high quality hardwood materials is a major concern for furniture manufacturers. Moreover, in an effort to deproliferate the number of independent chair frames currently produced for various models of chairs, furniture manufacturers have begun utilizing modular frame components and assembly techniques which can be used for assembling "universal" chair frames for use in both rocker and non-rocker type chairs. However, the secondary clamping operation currently employed for mounting the rocker blocks to the chair frame severely limits the application of the above-noted modularity concepts. To this end, the need exists to develop alternatives to wooden rocker blocks which overcome the noted disadvantages and concomitantly provide improved strength, smoother balanced rocking motion and which can be precisely located and secured during modular assembly.